


Flower of Memories

by Spasticgothchild



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticgothchild/pseuds/Spasticgothchild
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are separated from the group and find a small abandoned cabin in the woods. They express some of their feeling a towards one another and learn some history from the Cabin's owner.





	Flower of Memories

Syaoran and Sakura had gotten separated from Fai and Kurogane again and Mokona was nowhere to be seen. Syaoran had found a small abandoned cottage on the edge of the forest that they had been dropped in and they stayed there while they gathered their bearings. Syaoran slept sitting in front of the door to guard her that night.

“Syaoran-kun, you don’t have to stay there all night. Come over here, we can share the bed. There is plenty of room.” she said innocently.  
Syaoran politely refused, saying it would be improper for him to share the same bed as she.  
“I don’t mind, I trust you Syaoran-kun….You know, I was thinking...Could I just call you Syaoran? She asked.  
His face turned bright red. “If...if it pleases you princess.” stammered Syaoran.  
“And you can call me Sakura!” she exclaimed pouncing on the poor flustered boy.  
“Ahhh! Princess! What are you doing?!’ he asked.  
“Huh? Oh sorry, I got excited.” she said sitting up. He had fallen backwards and she sat on his stomach.  
“I-It’s okay….Sakura.” he said.  
She smiled brightly and then blushed. “I know this may sound strange...But would it be okay if I hug you tighter?”  
“Of course Sakura. Anything you wish.” he said turning several shades darker than she.  
She hugged him tightly to her. “Syaoran, you must have been incredibly important to me before I lost my memories. So I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable. “ she said releasing him and getting up.  
“No, Sakura. You’re fine. I did know you really well when we were younger, but that doesn’t matter now.”  
“Yes it does! I want to know everything!” said Sakura catching his hand and holding it to her cheek.  
He swallowed and took a deep breath. It never hurt to try right? He slowly began to tell her everything he could remember. She listened intently for a while; then leaned in close and kissed him mid-sentence.  
Syaoran’s dark brown eyes went wide and he sat stock still.  
“I’m sorry Syaoran, I think I was going to tell you that I lo…” she said before her eyes slid closed and she fell forward. 

He caught her and held her close as he tried to hold back his tears. “I’m so sorry Sakura...I’m sorry I couldn't protect you…” He picked her up and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry for everything…” he said gently placing her on the bed and tucking her in.  
She grabbed his hand as he turned away and she wouldn’t let him go. “Please stay with me…” she asked opening her tired eyes.  
He dried his eyes and curled up beside her.  
“Hey Syaoran? I do love you.” she whispered as she moved close to kiss him. This time, he kissed her back. 

 

Morning crept in on tiptoe and Syaoran awoke as it started to peek in through the windows. Sakura was still asleep and seemed so peaceful he couldn’t bare to wake her. He opened the door to the cottage and went outside. The cottage was surrounded by yellow flowers that he hadn’t noticed the night before. He smiled and picked a few for Sakura. She always liked flowers.  
He sat down and let the wind blow through his hair. He began to turn the flowers into a crown like Sakura had showed him so many years ago. It relaxed him. He began to hum a bright tune his father had taught him and a few words slipped out. “Oh she’s my dear my darling one, her eyes so sparkling full of fun, no other, no other can match the likes of her.”

 

Sakura called out the counterpart from the window above. “Oh he’s my dear my darling one~” She giggled.  
Syaoran blushed a deep red. “Princess!”  
“I couldn’t help it!” she laughed cutely. “What’s that?” she asked gesturing to the half made crown of flowers in his hands.  
“I was making a crown for you.”  
“Aww! Thank you Syaoran!” She called from the window.  
He got up and went over to place it on her head. “Flowers have always suited you..”  
“Thank you..” She leaned over the sill and kissed his cheek.  
He bit his lip and looked deeply into her emerald eyes. He moved closer, so she wouldn’t fall out the window and kissed her gently on the lips. She stroked his cheek but he pulled quickly away as a twig snapped behind him. 

 

A smallish woman approached. “What the heck are you doing in my Cabin??!” she shouted.  
“I am so sorry Ma’am!” Said Sakura leaping out the window.  
The woman stopped shouting and looked them over. She had short wild green hair and gold eyes. “Oh you two are only young ‘uns.” She said.  
“We’re sorry Ma’am. We believed this place abandoned.” said Syaoran.  
“It’s quite alright. I thought you were some other people who are always trying to steal my little home. But you two look alright. Name’s Cora.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Cora-san. I’m Syaoran and this is Princess Sakura.”  
“Cora-san? You two must be a long way from home using that….and a Princess? Where are you two from? The only princess around here died about four years ago.” said Cora.  
Syaoran hesitated but Sakura said, “We’re from a place called Clow Country, have you seen it?”  
Cora’s eyes widened. “Clow Country…” she said wistfully. “I haven’t seen that place in forty years... How did you two come from there? It’s been a dead city for decades...King Touya and his advisor Yukito died in a war while waiting for his little sister to come home…” said Corra.  
Sakura gasped as the tears started to fall from her eyes. “A war? But Clow was always a peaceful place, free from war….” she said.

 

“It was until you left my dear, Touya began to get older and he had no children of his own. Many coveted the crown. The battle raged on for twelve years before the king fell. After that, the priest Yukito flung away his magic staff and took up the fallen king’s sword with a cry that run through the hills; ‘Stop all of this ridiculous fighting! The King has fallen! If you will not stop, then by the blood that flowed through his veins, I will make you!’  
They were shocked, for the priest had always been a quiet, gentle soul who even in the war had refused to take a life. But the shock did not last, and they began fighting anew. Yukito died fighting thirty men single handedly. He took every one of them with him. The rest admired him for his courage and promised the dying priest that they would end the bloody war. Even though he was punctured by swords innumerable times, even though he lay bleeding and dying, he smiled softly and thanked them. His last words were, ‘See Touya. I told you I’d make them stop. I’m coming. Just wait for me a little while longer.’” Cora said  
Syaoran and Sakura were crying silently. “Poor Touya...Poor Yuki…” whispered Sakura.  
Syaoran turned to her and held her close. “Shhhh….it’ll be okay….” he murmured into her hair. “We’ll...We’ll make it back before that happens. I promise..” he whispered.  
Sakura nodded and buried her face in his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry young ‘un, I wish I could help…” Cora patted Sakura’s head gently.  
“It isn’t your fault Cora-san.” she said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

 

Cora led them back to the cabin. “I know this isn’t going to help much young ‘un but I believe I have something of yours.” she said lifting a small wooden box off one of the shelves. The box was plain, nothing carved on it, but inside was a pure white feather with a light pink heart on it. “The King said that it was important to give to the princess if she ever returned, this is yours my lady.” said Cora offering the box to Sakura.  
Sakura accepted it and picked up the feather. It slowly absorbed into her skin. She fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of her past.  
Syaoran caught her as she fell back. The boy was in love, Cora knew this. And it would cause them pain. Their lives were an endless, unbroken circle, and the only way to break it would be for them to leave one another.  
Cora sighed. What could these little children possibly have done to deserve such a fate? What God, Goddess, or Devil had they insulted. Was it because they were innocent? Was it because they were too pure? Or was it some twisted game played by those with power? Cora said a quiet prayer for the children. Because that’s what they were. No more than children. Why couldn’t the universe leave them alone?

 

Syaoran smiled softly at the princess, no his Princess. She always was and always would be. The quiet was disturbed by a loud shouting.  
Syaoran and Cora looked out the window. A tall, lanky man came running out of the trees chased by an even taller, angry thunder cloud. Syaoran smiled. It was a Fai and Kurogane.  
Fai shouted something that made Kurogane snarl and draw his sword. Syaoran gently lay the princess down on the bed and ran out to protect Fai from the angry ninja’s wrath. “Kid, don’t stand in my way! I’m gonna do it this time! I’m gonna kill him!” Kurogane shouted.  
“Aww! Kuro-Pu! Who would annoy you in my place?” Fai asked, getting teary-eyed.  
This ticked Kurogane off even farther. “Out of the way!” he bellowed.  
Fai laughed and ran, he was always light on his feet. He climbed a tall tree and looked very much like a cat way up in the branches.  
Kurogane threatened to cut the whole damn tree down while Fai only laughed and stretched. Syaoran waved his hands frantically and tried desperately to get the big man to put away his sword.  
Sakura peered sleepily from the doorway and rubbed her eyes.  
“Princess!” Said Syaoran.  
Kurogane grumbled and sheathed his sword as Fai waved from atop the tree.  
“Ya-ho!” He called. He never quite got down yoo-hoo, nor whistling.  
Sakura waved sleepily at him and he flipped upside down and hung by his knees. He waved his arms and called, “Princess! Princess! Lookit me!”  
Sakura giggled softly. Fai knew how to make them laugh even though most of his own smiles were false.  
He let go with one leg and hung by just the one crook of his knee.  
“You idiot! Get down from there!” Barked Kurogane.  
Fai plugged his ears. “Kuro-puppy’s barking too loud!” he exclaimed.  
“Get down here!” Kurogane roared.  
Fai frowned and hauled himself back up in the tree. “I don’t really feel like it.” he sighed. “Especially with that big, scary doggy sitting at the bottom growling at me. You should never climb down into the beast’s mouth.” said Fai.  
“WHAT??!!” shouted Kurogane.  
Fai stood on the branch. “Whatcha gonna do about it Kuro-rin?” Fai asked teasingly as he placed his hands on his hips.  
Kurogane’s hands inched towards his sword again and Fai was down at his side before he could blink.  
“Awww is Kuro-woof angry?” he asked with his ever present smile on his lips.  
“Yes!” he shouted. “Stop calling me those stupid names! You know very well my name is Kurogane!”  
Fai just smirked. “Yes I know what your name is, Kuro-Wanwan.” The smirk turned into one of his full blown smiles.  
Kurogane knew his one was a fake but it was a beautiful smile nonetheless.

 

Syaoran led the bickering adults into the house. Cora cast a careful glance in their direction. “They ain’t gonna be any trouble are they?” she asked.  
Fai gave her one of his angelic smiles. “No, we won’t be any problem.” he promised as he bowed and caught Cora’s hand. He placed a soft kiss on it and Kurogane rolled his eyes.  
Cora blushed. She had been a young girl last time she blushed. “Oh stop that young ‘un.”  
Actually my lady I am most likely old enough to be you great-great-great grandfather.” he said still smiling.  
He had no trace of grey in his blond hair and his blue eyes were bright enough to be newly polished jewels.  
Kurogane’s jaw practically dropped through the floor. The crimson eyed ninja had believed himself older than the magician by at least a few years.  
Fai frowned and pushed Kurogane’s jaw back into place. “Close your mouth Kuro-chi, you’ll swallow a fly.”  
Kurogane Sputtered. “You’re h-how old exactly??”  
Fai patted Kurogane’s tan cheek. “Hmmm...how old are you?” he asked.  
“I’m twenty five in two weeks.”  
Fai laughed quietly. A pretty tinkling sound. “I’m four hundred in february..”  
Kurogane’s jaw tried to escape him again but Fai held it in place with one finger.  
“Oh, did I shock you? I’m sorry Kuro-chan I should have said earlier.”  
“How do you look so young Fai-san?” asked Sakura.  
“It’s his magic, magic, magic!” Exclaimed a white furball that came exploding out of the sleeve of Kurogane’s shirt.  
Kurogane clutched his chest and let out a deep breath.  
“Oh there you are Mokona!” Said Fai holding the cute rabbit looking creature close. Mokona giggled.

 

Syaoran smiled and grabbed Sakura’s hand. He led her outside and to the field of yellow flowers. “if only these flowers held your memories...then we wouldn't have to travel so much…” said Syaoran.  
Sakura bent and picked one. “But they do Syaoran. They hold the memories of right now, and they hold other people’s memories too.” she said softly.  
Syaoran knelt next to her. “yes, but not the memories we seek.” he said reaching out and holding her hand.  
“I'm in no rush...i just want to get back to clow before the war…” she said.  
“we will Sakura...i promise we will.”  
Fai peaked out the door. “hyuu! Those are pretty Sakura-chan, what are they called?” he asked pointing to the flowers.  
She shook her head.  
“...my father used to call them ‘the flower of memories.’” Syaoran mumured.  
“How appropriate.” Fai smiled gently.


End file.
